


Cuando estabas aquí

by Joxmarf



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxmarf/pseuds/Joxmarf
Summary: Snufkin vuelve en Primavera y Moomin no está esperándolo





	Cuando estabas aquí

  
La Dama del Invierno había abandonado Moominvalley, su manto de seda blanca arrastrándose detrás. Pronto, nieve y escarcha le siguieron con altanería, y el calor se acercó tímido al valle. Se habían ido lejos. Al Norte, tal vez, donde termina el mundo y viven los monstruos del abismo. Sí, pensó Snufkin, pues ahí es donde hace más frío. Y con la partida del Invierno llegó la Primavera, y las flores despertaron de su siesta y brotaron vistiendo sus colores más hermosos, pavoneándose por su belleza. Violetas, margaritas, belladonas, alhelís, adelfas... Snufkin les tocó su canción de Primavera y las damas se inclinaron a escuchar con la ayuda del viento, felicitándolo.

"¡Bravo, bravo!" decían, pero Snufkin no les entendía, pues el idioma de las flores era difícil de aprender y él prefería aprender a tocar la armónica. Pero un rosal le obsequió rosas para su sombrero, lo que fue más que suficiente.

No había nada como volver a Moominvalley. Solía decir que el valle era el lugar más bello del mundo, pero era una verdad a medias. El color esmeralda de la hierba era el mismo, el agua era transparente en todos lados. Los animales corrían y hacían desorden tanto en el Norte como el Sur y el Otoño cubría la tierra de nostalgia por igual.  _Oh_ , pero Moomin estaba en Moominvalley y eso hacía que fuera el valle más hermoso en  _su_  mundo.

"¡Sí, así es!" decían las flores, quienes pensaban que eran la razón por la que Snufkin volvía cada año. "Somos las más bellas, con nuestra forma de estrellas y nuestro aroma romántico."

Pero Snufkin no las escuchó y siguió tocando, siguiendo el sendero con alegría. Pronto, todo el bosque supo que había llegado. Ti-ti-uu miró desde una distancia decente a su ídolo, mientras que los juncos refunfuñaban en el riachuelo, molestos de que alguien interrumpiera la armonía del bosque. La verdad es que en la Naturaleza los rumores corren rápido, al igual que en un mercado.

Cuando la casa de los Moomins estuvo a la vista, Snufkin echó a correr. Estaba emocionado por compartir lo que había descubierto en su soledad de viajero, andando por las montañas del ermitaño y hablando con el viento. El secreto que guardaba era bello como el atardecer y virgen como la Luna, y si era prudente, le permitiría quedarse con Moomin para siempre.

" _Siempre."_

Antes le había tenido miedo a esa palabra, pero ya no, porque ahora sabía que la eternidad era finita.  Eso y muchas cosas más deseaba decirle a Moomin. Se las diría.

Snufkin alentó el paso al divisar su puente y continuó tejiendo sus melodías alegres. Se recargó contra el barandal y dejó que sus dedos volaran en su armónica al igual que las aves surcan los cielos.

Y esperó.

Eventualmente, Snufkin dejó de tocar y se dirigió al porche de los Moomins, llamando a la puerta. Algo andaba mal. 

\- ¿Moominmamma? ¿Moominpapa? ¿Moomin?

\- Se han ido.- exclamó Mymble. Snufkin se volteó, sorprendido de verla ahí. Estaba tan encantadora como siempre, su cabello rojizo recogido en una cola alta y un vestido cuyos pliegues embellecían su figura envuelto en su cuerpo. Estaba acompañada de un joven, quien tomaba su mano con la timidez de un enamorado. No sorprendió a Snufkin, pues su hermana era una mujer de muchas pasiones.

\- ¿A dónde? - preguntó, aclarándose la garganta para sonar tranquilo, aunque no lo estaba.- Es Primavera. ¿Hicieron un viaje? ¿Cuándo vuelven?

\- No sé... estaba hibernando.- Con un gesto, el joven se fue, dejándolos solos para discutir libremente. Snufkin no entendía el porqué de su partida. ¿Les había sucedido algo? _Tenía_ que saber. ¿Dónde estaba Little My? _¿Dónde estaba Moomin?_

\- Es Primavera.- repitió.

Los ojos de Mymble estaban cargados de pena, y cuando dio un paso hacia él, Snufkin retrocedió instintivamente. Pensó en el jardín de Moominmama, seguro indignado por la falta de atención. O en las memorias de Moominpapa, olvidadas por quien más las amaba. Y en Moomin. Moomin, quien lo había dejado atrás.

Pero,  _¿no había sido él quién lo había dejado primero?_

-Nadie sabe que fue de ellos. Tan solo... ya no están.- Mymble sacudió la cabeza.- Little My se ha ido también, pero estoy segura que volverán.

Snufkin suspiró. No... esto no se sentía como algo temporal. Era algo definitivo, el tipo de cambio que se estanca en el alma y echa raíces en el Dolor.

-Ve con tu novio- dijo, su voz rasposa.-, que su mano se enfría sin ti.

Mymble le lanzó una mirada suplicante, pero Snufkin se mantuvo cabizbajo.

-Oh, Snufkin.- Mymble colocó su mano en el corazón y sonrió, triste.- Espero que tu corazón no se enfríe sin él.

Y se fue, dando pequeños saltos.

Snufkin se apoyó contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos y deseando que nada de esto fuera real. Tantas habían sido las veces que se había ido, tanto había roto el corazón de Moomintroll, que esto se sentía como ajuste de cuentas.  _Dios_ , la incertidumbre, la tristeza... ¿cómo era que Moomin había soportado esto tanto tiempo? Snufkin siempre había sido un alma libre, vagando por el mundo como la Luna alrededor de la Tierra, errante. Su miedo era verse atado en un lugar, preso por sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, este año había tenido una epifanía, una que hubiera cambiado todo: La soledad no era libertad. La compañía no era una prisión. Podía ser libre con los que le amaban.

-¿De qué sirve eso ahora?- preguntó, poniéndose de pie y volviendo al bosque. Tanta pena daba, que al verle, los árboles derramaron gotas de savia y los pájaros callaron, porque el sufrimiento demanda silencio. 

"¿Ahora quién tocará la canción de Primavera?" cuchicheaban las flores, quienes eran sensibles a todo, excepto al Dolor. "Este tiene el corazón roto, y nadie puede cantar de belleza con el alma partida."

"¡Tontas!" exclamó el ruiseñor, que era un artista en espíritu, "No era una canción de Primavera, sino de Amor."

Entonces, las flores se echaron a llorar, porque, ¿acaso había algo más sagrado para ellas que el Amor?

Después de una larga caminata, Snufkin se sentó a descansar al borde de un río, dejando que sus pies descalzos se hundieran en el agua, pues era cansado cargar con su propia pena.  Ahí se puso a pensar en su amigo, a quien jamás volvería a ver, y en sus ojos azules, que brillaban como conchas bruñidas. Poco después cayó en el olvido del sueño.

Entonces, se le apareció el Príncipe de la Primavera, cuyo cabello era de gardenias y su mirada una lluvia de temporada, cálida pero triste. Laurel y bayas rojas coronaban su cabeza. Al ver a Snufkin, se enterneció profundamente, creyéndolo muerto.

-¡Pobre!- exclamó.- Ha sido olvidado por quién más amaba. Reemplazado, tal vez. De la misma manera sufrimos las estaciones, pues el hombre olvida el frío tan pronto como llega el aroma de las flores y el aroma de las flores tan pronto como llega el fruto sabroso. Tan terrible es su amnesia, que debemos recordárselo cada año.

Todavía conmovido, el Príncipe transformó a Snufkin en un Petirrojo, ave que cantaría en la Primavera e iría al Sur en Invierno.

Y así fue.

FIN.


End file.
